


My Ex-Boyfriend Might Be a Killer

by RosieTea



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, gets her own death note later in the game, its all rearranged, she didnt know light was kira, stripper au misa, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:48:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23451223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieTea/pseuds/RosieTea
Summary: When popular model and star Misa Amane left her career to be a stripper and suddenly broke up with popular and infamous Light Yagami, she expected to be completely done with him and his world of investigating crimes. But when she's approached by a mysterious Hideki Ryuga, it suddenly becomes very clear that she and Light have unfinshed business to discuss.It also becomes clear to her that Light was never her soulmate. Rather, she starts to become more and more aware of the weird, sweets-obsessed, monotone-speaking man who pulled her into this mess.
Relationships: Amane Misa/L, Amane Misa/L/Yagami Light
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	My Ex-Boyfriend Might Be a Killer

**Author's Note:**

> I have been working on this chapter for literal months, and just assumed it wasn't getting finished. Coronavirus quarantine really be giving me the motivation to keep writing, huh.

Neon lights flashed and pulsed over what would otherwise be a dark, smokey environment. Bodies huddled together, heat rising from the crowd, a feeling of unsteadiness among the patrons of the club. It was only Thursday night after all, most people wouldn’t be in such an adult, almost taboo place on a weekday. But sometimes the hardships of everyday life got to be too much to bear, and while some turned to drugs or alcohol to forget their difficult lives, others looked to sexual pleasures and fulfilling their more animal desires. Cost wasn’t an issue to these people.

Everyone’s eyes were fixed on the center of the club, where the stage was lit up magnificently, framing the act of the evening in all her glory. All eyes were on the beauty of the night; the way she moved and danced, working the pole like she was making love to it passionately, it was transfixing. 

Misa Amane. The ex-model had been involved in more than a few shady career choices on the side of her happy-go-lucky modeling gigs, before eventually abandoning the photoshoots and advertisements entirely to show off her body for the masses, twisting and turning in ways that almost didn’t look possible. 

It made money, she had to admit. Endless cash it seemed was thrown at her, pushed at her, gifts and flowers on the stage from desperate men looking for a date or a fuck. She was doing even better than when she modeled.

The crowd seemed fuller tonight, somehow, despite being a weeknight. As Misa danced, she caught glimpses of the people, same as always. Hungry eyed men and young women in makeup and skimpy dresses. It never changed, though there was the occasional newcomer. No one caught her eye tonight.

She continued her routine. Her night would be over soon, and she could go home, to get some much deserved rest. It takes a lot out of a girl to hold herself up on a pole.

Bright lights, tired arms and bodies, money and gifts. Hardly any break in the monotony, although sometimes she’d find a man to bring home and keep by her side for a couple weeks. Boyfriends never lasted long. In fact, she refused to start a long term relationship with anyone again. After her last relationship ended in disaster, she wasn’t looking to repeat that kind of heartbreak.

Some men whistled at her while she danced. She ignored it. “Focus,” she thought. Turn, and twist, move your hips, wrap your legs around the pole, spin, and…..

She lost track. Her dances were ingrained in her now, and she could do her routines in her sleep. It was so easy to zone out, and lose time, just waiting for the night to end. And it did. She wrapped herself up in a coat, pulled a cigarette and lighter out of her pocket, and lit it as she made the walk to her car. A nasty habit, she knew.

“Ohhhh Misa!”

A drunken voice called her, coming from near the club’s entrance. Internally she sighed, knowing what exactly was coming, but she put on a happy face anyways and took a drag from the cigarette before turning. “Hello!! Misa-Misa is always happy to see her fans!”

The drunk man stumbled towards her, giggling. “Awww, I love youuuu Misa! Can I get- uh-” He lost track of his words, and Misa laughed nervously.

“Misa is gonna go home now, but she thanks you for coming to see her show-”

“No, hold on, lemme finish-” The drunk man concentrated for a second, before pointing at her clumsily, like he was accusing her of something. “I gave you money! And presents! Go on a… a date? With me?”

She thought back, but the man didn’t seem familiar. She wondered which of the presents thrown on stage. Not that it mattered, she left it all in a dressing room so she wouldn’t have to lug it all home. “Ah, no sir! Misa isn’t looking for a boyfriend now!”

The man grew visibly upset. “B-but Misa! I gave you presents! I want you to go out with me! Will you-” he reached out to Misa, almost touching her, but she stepped back. “Hey hey, don’t run away- I wanna be with you Misa-Misa!”

Startled, she put her hands up in defense. If something went wrong, and this man was more than a creep or pervert or admirer, would she be able to defend herself? It was crazy, and she knew this likely was just a drunk man looking for attention from someone he found sexy, but Misa briefly wondered what it would be like to be kidnapped.

“That’s enough. Leave Misa alone now.”

Someone appeared in front of the drunken man and Misa, coming between them. Another fan, perhaps? He was obviously quite tall and lanky, but had horrible posture. His hair was dark and messy, and he looked as though he hadn’t slept in ages. The harsh street lights and glow from the nearby club was not a flattering light on this man. If Misa was being honest, he was sort of ugly, but that wasn’t for her to judge. Beauty is in the eye of the beholder after all, so surely he wasn’t actually ugly. Just… different looking. Even if Misa thought he looked like a frog.

His hands were stuffed in his pockets and he looked rather non-threatening. Even so, he spoke with an air of authority. “She said she wasn’t interested, didn’t she? I think you should go home now.”

The drunk man blinked, and then pointed angrily. “Fuck off pal! Leave me and my soon-to-be girlfriend alone!”

“I know I don’t look particularly strong, but I can hold my own. And I’d rather not be in a fight right now, I’m much too tired. Besides, it would be bad for my image if I bloodied someone up.”

“You-” the drunk guy started to retort, but shut his mouth and instead, walked away glaring, muttering about losers getting in the way of “getting some good pussy for once.”

Misa let out a breath. She hadn’t even realized she wasn’t breathing.

“Misa Amane.” The stranger addressed her, nodding. “I’m sorry this man was causing you trouble. These kinds of people are rather annoying. I hope you’re safe.”

“Ah, Misa-chan is just fine! Thank you kind stranger!” Her smile faltered a little. She WAS grateful that the creep was driven away, but… “You want something in return for your kindness, don’t you sir? Misa is usually happy to, but she’s tired tonight, and-”

“No. Nothing of the sort, I promise.” The man shook his head, and then held out his hand. “You can call me Hideki Ryuga.”

Misa recognized that name. “Ryuga? Like the pop idol?”

“Yes, it is an unfortunate coincidence. It causes me great distress,” he droned. He’d probably explained this a million times, Misa thought, having a name like that. “I can assure you I am the furthest thing from a pop star. I cannot sing to save my life. And you’re-”

“Misa Amane!” She finished excitedly. Now that he’d assured her he didn’t want favors from her, she was much happier and comfortable around him. “You must be a fan! Misa knows she’s a good dancer, and makes men very happy!”

“Hmm. Yes, I would say I’m a fan. But I was a fan of your modeling before you chose a different career. That’s how I know you. I didn’t know you danced at clubs until recently.”

She put on a pouty face. “I hope you aren’t being a prude! Misa can do what she likes! Although maybe you aren’t a prude, if you came and watched my show! Maybe that makes you a pervert! Huh, how weird, a prude and a pervert at the same time!”

Ryuga stared at her. “I was simply saying that I enjoyed your modeling work. You were very good at it. It certainly wasn’t a comment on your current line of work. Besides, I do admire you. I imagine it takes immense body strength to hold some of those positions.”

“Hmmph!” Misa made a huffy noise. “Well, alright! Thank you for getting rid of the creep for Misa-Misa, but I have to be going now!”

“No, I’m afraid you won’t be. I think you’ll have to come with me.”

“So you’re kidnapping me? You ARE a pervert! And a kidnapper!”

Ryuga sighed. This was like dealing with a child, although it wasn’t like he had never dealt with childish people in the past. This was simply… a different type of childishness. Misa was difficult, but he could tell, this had to be some kind of act. She wasn’t stupid. “No Miss Amane, I am doing no such thing. I came to see your show because I had some questions for you. Is it true that you were previously romantically involved with a certain Light Yagami?”

Now that surprised her. She wasn’t expecting him to bring that up, not now. Yes, Misa made it very public that she was dating the ‘famous’ Light Yagami, and yes it was public knowledge that she and him had a very messy breakup, but… 

“I don’t know why Ryuga cares!” She snapped. “Is he jealous? Well Misa Misa doesn’t want anything to do with that loser Light anymore! That’s done, so I don’t want to hear it!” She was starting to feel tears form in her eyes, but she blinked them back. Months prior to this moment, she would have never said a single hurtful word to or about Light, much less call him a loser, but now, what reason did she have to sing his praises anymore? He used her and tossed her aside.

“Miss Amane,” Ryuga said, “I don’t need to know the details. I don’t care how the relationship ended, or what took place. And no, I’m not jealous. So you were involved with him?”

“Uh, yes, but-”

“Then this conversation may continue.”

“Hey, wait a second!” Misa exclaimed. “Are you going to explain? A creepy pervert came to my show and started asking weird questions about Light! To tell you the truth I don’t trust you at all!”

“Yes, of course I planned to explain. Obviously, I had to make sure that it was 100% true that you and Light Yagami were in a romantic relationship. If that turned out to be rumors or a publicity stunt, then I would have no further reason for talking to you. But judging on your reaction when it was brought up, that must not be the case. Am I correct?”

For once, Misa said nothing in response. So Ryuga continued.

“I’m sure you heard about the numerous killings taking place not only here in Japan, but around the world as well, referred to as the Kira killings.”

Her eyes widened. Kira WAS familiar to her. VERY familiar in fact. “Of course I know about the Kira killings! Kira is-” she bit her lip. She was going to spill it all that Kira was her hero, for how he not only killed the men who murdered her parents, but brought other nasty criminals to justice. But she couldn’t, not to this man she had only just met, and who may or may not be a total creep.

Ryuga nodded, seemingly ignoring her sentence not finishing. “I hate to inform you of this, but Light Yagami is a suspect. We believe that there’s a high possibility that he is behind the murders.”

Misa opened her mouth in shock. Light, Kira? No, he couldn’t be! Light had a strong sense of justice, but he wasn’t a killer! And besides, he worked with the police force, went to class, studied for exams…. How would he even get the time to kill all those people? And around the world too?

But on the other hand….

Kira was her hero. And as much as she wanted to pretend she hated Light for leaving her, she couldn’t. The possibility of him being Kira just made him shine even more in her eyes.

“You were very close to Light during the time that these killings began to take place,” Ryuga went on. “Though you aren’t a part of his life anymore, we believe that it would be beneficial to the investigation if you were to help us. We need information on Light, and you would be very valuable, if you’re able to answer our questions for us…”

“No.”

“No?” Ryuga was expecting hesitation, but he didn’t expect a solid no so quickly. “Miss Amane, you could help us bring down one of the worst criminals of this century. Even if Light is innocent, ruling him out just puts us a step closer to our goal. And we would pay you, of course. Likely at least twice what you make now. You could work alongside L…”

“I said no.” Misa took another cigarette out of her pocket. She had done something that she didn’t do often, and that was drop her cute, ‘third person’ way of speaking. “Light and I aren’t together anymore, so I don’t care about him. Arrest him, or don’t, it doesn’t matter. I don’t want to be involved.” She lit the cigarette, took a long drag, and blew the smoke at Ryuga’s face. He didn’t flinch. “Or maybe you just wanna kidnap the dancer Misa Amane, and this is a big elaborate plan to get me to follow you. Whatever the case, you have my answer. I don’t care about finding this case or working with this ‘L’ So go home, Ryuga.”

For a moment he just stared at her, with his big, wide eyes. His mouth was wide too, set in a neutral, emotionless expression. A frog face, Misa thought again. But he didn’t look angry. “Misa. I feel as though this may not be the last time we meet. Go home for tonight, and get some rest now.”

She blinked. “Is that it? Is that all Ryuga had to ask?”

“Of course. What else did you think I wanted?” The corners of his mouth turned up into a smile. “You didn’t REALLY think I was a pervert, did you?”

“”Uh- No, Misa just-”

He lifted his hands in surrender. "That was meant to be something of a joke. I'll leave you alone now."

"W-wait! What do you mean this might not be the last time we meet?"

He had turned around already, and started to walk away. His posture was horrid, Misa thought. And did he not hear her? He didn't answer her, at least. Misa made a pouty face.

"Fine then, if you don't want to answer, Misa-Misa doesn't care at all! See you never, Ryuga! Good luck catching Kira!" She stuck her tongue out at him. Childish, she knew. But that was just how Misa was.

She would have been lying if she said she was ENTIRELY against working with this Ryuga person, though. Even if he was a little weird. Or a pervert. But he seemed friendly enough, and did stop someone from harassing her earlier, even if it was just to ask her help…

She shook her head. No way was she getting involved! Light was not her boyfriend anymore. She didn’t really care what happened to him. 

Besides, working to catch Kira meant working with the police. The very same police that Light worked with. If she ran into him there, he would think she was following him around, only getting involved with the police to catch his attention. She didn’t want him to think of her as an annoyance.

Although… if she got his attention with the police... Maybe she could even prove that she was smart and worthy of his time and affection. Yes, that would work! Misa Amane, former model and stripper, now working on some big grand case! You’re a smart girl, Light would say, why did I ever doubt you?

She giggled to herself. Not a bad plan! All this pretending she didn’t care for Light anymore was getting exhausting. She was sick of lying to herself. But no need to worry! She’d win him back, easily.

Now, to find this Ryuga person again… she wondered how to get ahold of him. He didn’t leave her with any phone number or email address. She assumed that he would be the correct person to talk to if she wanted to work on the task force.

Misa yawned. She had arrived home to her apartment. Whatever she was going to decide to do, she would figure it all out tomorrow.


End file.
